Drunken Encounters
by LadyKisa48
Summary: Of course, he hadn’t quite expected this. But he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. //KukaixYaya\\//Lemon\\


**. d r u n k e n e n c o u n t e r s .**

_.i've broken my heart so many times, i stopped keeping track._

_.and i know someday that it'll all turn out._

_.i just haven't met you yet._

_

* * *

  
_

_Summary: Of course, he hadn't quite expected this. But he sure as hell wasn't complaining. //KukaixYaya\\//Lemon\\_

_

* * *

  
_

Hope you enjoy another lemon. Ha ha!

I just enjoy putting Kukai and Yaya in these hypothetical situations…. Heh.

**WARNING: M-rated for a reason, there is a LEMON. Oh, and Yaya gets drunk. Not purposely, mind you. (Well….) And just an inkling of angst… lol.**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything felt fuzzy. Like the entire world was reeling all around her – a horrible case of vertigo, it seemed. But there was also the giddy, overly-excited feeling lurking in the pits of her stomach, like whenever she consumed too much sugar as a kid and all she felt was a rush of energy and a burst of happiness. There was something different about this feeling though – and she liked it. The pounding beat of trance music reverberated inside the building, filled with lush silks and plush couches, a large bar on one side of the room, strobe lights of various colors flashing and pulsing and everything was just plain _alive_.

Yaya was definitely taking advantage of the ballet – her lithe body moved smoothly as she danced with random people, not quite caring who she was with just as long as she was dancing. Harsh bass could be heard over the rest of the music, and it felt like the entire club was pounding with it, moving and shifting under her feet.

She'd never felt like this before, uplifting, rushed, giddy, hysterical, but most of all, _reckless_.

Yaya hadn't experienced anything like this, and after her horrible break-up with Kukai, she hadn't wanted to do much of anything. But this – this was addicting. And Yaya couldn't get enough of it.

Kukai and Yaya had been quite the perfect couple throughout college, always cuddling and kissing, cute and picture-perfect. It wasn't until Yaya had witnessed Kukai kissing another girl in the janitor's closet that everything came crashing down. He'd tried to explain the situation – but what was there to explain? He'd claimed that the girl had been the one to initiate, but isn't that what they all said? Yaya had been so angry she'd dumped him right then and there, telling him to never talk to her again – she never wanted to see his face again. _Ever._ Jealousy had been coursing through her veins. (_But wasn't that a sign that someone cared?_) She'd been too uptight about the problem and had never bothered to return his calls or listen to his pleads. (_And after she'd found it really had been a misunderstanding, it was too late._)

Yaya had felt guilty for the longest time, and had done nothing but sulked for a good month, attempting to put up a cheery front. So tonight, Amu and Rima had insisted Yaya go out with them to go dancing. At first, all Yaya had wanted to do was sit under her covers and continue to wallow in her own self-pity, until Amu pointed out how pathetic this was and Yaya had immediately began to argue – which had ultimately led her to her defeat and agreeing to go out to the club.

She was wearing a leather skirt that hugged her bottom tightly, heading down mid-thigh, with a dark blue tank top that was adorned with large sequins, that had been pulled down to the point where anybody and everybody could see the peeks of her baby pink lace bra, small bows located where the straps met the bra.

Her body moved rhythmically to the beat, all inhibitions having gone from her mind. Everything was still a little fuzzy, and it felt as though the world was rushing up to meet her but Yaya didn't care – as long as she felt alive.

* * *

Kukai was relaxed on the couch that sat further away from the dance floor, dressed in a pair of dark washed jeans that hung loosely on his hips, the top few buttons left unbuttoned on his black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Tadase looked strangely out of place, and although he'd grown up he'd still managed to keep some of his baby-faced features, and every time Kukai looked at him he couldn't help but snort at the strangely pleasant smile on his face that, quite frankly, did _not_ suit the clubbing scene.

Kairi looked just plain embarrassed to be at the club, as if being found there would suddenly make his IQ go down, or something along the lines of that. He'd been getting dance requests all night, something about his 'sharp eyes' that 'smoldered'. Kukai had laughed at that, as well.

It'd been a while since he'd gone to a club – he'd stopped after Yaya had broken up with him. Not that he wanted to dwell on that right now, he wasn't going to ruin the guys' night out all of them had desperately pulled together. Ikuto was somewhere on the dance floor, while Nagihiko had ventured to the bar to gather something to drink for the rest of them.

"Here you go, Kukai." Nagihiko handed Kukai a bottle of water, to which Kukai accepted, although a bit begrudgingly. He smiled pleasantly and handed a margarita to Tadase. Kukai knew exactly what he was doing – he was going to get the two drunk. Kukai could hold his liquor; he knew it – but Tadase or Kairi? Well, he was certainly interested in this.

It hadn't taken many margaritas' to get the two drunk. Kairi simply sat bent over in his chair, mumbling incoherently about something as his glasses hung off the bridge of his nose, his cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red. Tadase on the other hand, was spouting off some nonsense about being the King of the world, face flushed crimson, a bunch of girls surrounding him – suddenly attracted to his brutish nonsense.

Kukai rolled his eyes as Nagihiko grinned, downing his own concoction that Kukai didn't recognize. Kukai grumbled to himself for a moment, really starting to hate being the designated driver.

What was the point of going out on a guys' night out dedicated to _him_, for god's sake, if he wasn't allowed to drink?!

"Whoa – Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Kukai!? What're you guys doing here?" All four heads turned to the voice, and Amu was standing there, wearing a short denim skirt and an off-the-shoulder shirt, bra straps hanging loosely on her shoulders. Behind her was Rima, still short as ever, her thick wavy hair held back in a side ponytail, bangs pulled into a puff atop her head. When she saw Nagihiko, she looked away, a faint brush of red appearing on her cheeks before she quickly managed to shove it down.

"Guys' night out." Kukai grinned, flashing a thumb up to Amu.

"Oh, really? Amu, _Yaya_, and I are having a girls' night out as well." Rima deadpanned, emphasizing Yaya's name. She saw as Kukai's grin faltered slightly. Amu could feel a cold sweat breaking out on her brow.

"Yaya? Where is she, anyway?" Nagihiko looked around briefly, trying to find the ginger in the massive crowd of people.

"She's dancing somewhere over… that way." Amu waved her hand in the direction of the dance floor, not quite sure where Yaya was herself.

"I think she was talking to some guy at the bar. He bought her a drink." Rima noted, and Amu turned to her in surprise.

"Really? Did she drink it? Oh my god, was there alcohol in it?" Amu fired quickly, and Rima's eyes widened, before the two sprinted off in the opposite direction – the dance floor.

Ikuto walked up, an eyebrow quirked curiously in the direction Amu and Rima had run off to.

"Was that just Amu?"

"Yep. Rima, too." Nagihiko replied, watching as Tadase had relaxed into his chair, looking somewhat sleepy.

"What were they talking about? Alcohol and the former Ace, right?"

"Yeah… I wonder what's up." Kukai mentioned absentmindedly, still watching the direction Amu and Rima had run off to.

* * *

"Amu-chiiiiiii!" Yaya giggled, as she hung off of Amu's shoulders, her hips still swaying to the beat.

"Yaya! You're drunk!" Amu cried with horror, suddenly recalling the last time Yaya had gotten drunk. She shuddered.

"Amu, we should probably get Yaya out of here before she does something crazy again." Rima remarked, and Amu turned to nod at her.

"Naw, naw! Yaya just wants to dance!!" Yaya whined, "Yaya just wants to dance…" She ended solemnly, while Amu and Rima exchanged knowing glances.

"All right, Yaya, we're just going to go over to the bar, 'kay? I'll get you something to drink!" Amu smiled, and Yaya grinned, the spark back in her eye. Rima looked as though she were about to protest profusely, her mouth half opened before Amu grabbed her and dragged her through the moving bodies to the bar.

"What are you doing, Amu?!" Rima gaped, and Amu grinned.

"I have an idea…"

"It'd better be good, you do remember what happened last time, yeah?" Rima pointed out, and Amu felt a shudder course through her body once again.

"Look, it'll work. You know Yaya's been upset about Kukai for the past… Oh, I don't know, month?" Amu commented sarcastically. Rima fell silent and nodded, urging Amu to continue.

"Well, why don't we just get her so piss drunk, and have Kukai take her home? They can settle it from there." Rima stared at Amu, eyes unsure.

"I don't know, Amu…." Rima put a finger to her chin.

"Are you two getting something to drink?" Rima and Amu jumped as they turned to find Nagihiko, giving them that innocent (read: evil) smile.

"Uh… yeah…" Amu managed out.

"Hmm, I would suggest this one," Nagihiko pointed to a drink on the menu, "It's the one with the strongest alcohol." Amu and Rima gaped at him, who simply smiled and turned around, a few drinks in his hands.

"You should hook up with him, soon." Amu said, and Rima turned to her, face bright red and her jaw hanging loose.

"L-let's just focus on Yaya and Kukai, okay?!" Rima squeaked, her usual calm composure having cracked, as she turned to the bar and gave an order.

* * *

"Yaya! Here's your drink!" Yaya was pulled from the mass of the crowd before she grabbed the clear glass that tinkered as the ice hit the glass, a lime wedge situated on the side.

"Thanks, Amu-chii!" Yaya giggled as she downed the drink in one hit, not noticing the wide-eyed stares from Rima and Amu.

"Uh… want another one?" Amu asked blankly, handing Yaya her own drink.

"Ohh that would be nice. I'm so thirsty from all that damn dancing!" Yaya laughed, quickly dropping the third person speech, and opting for first person. She downed the drink in a few gulps, the liquid burning the back of her throat. She could feel the world beginning to tip again, only this time it was worse. The fuzziness increased, and Yaya could feel adrenaline and something else – she wasn't quite sure – rushing through her blood.

"I'm going back to the dance floor!" Yaya giggled, voice and words slurred. Soon she was pulled back into the crowd of dancing people, her reddish brown hair bouncing in curls against her back, leaving Amu and Rima to stare at the spot she had been standing at before.

"So… do we get Kukai now?" Rima asked.

"No, let's just wait… until Yaya starts to do something stupid. Like, go home with a random stranger, or something like that." Amu nodded, as she thought the idea over.

"Well, don't look now but I think that's what's happening." Rima started, her finger pointing in the direction of Yaya, who was currently pulled aside as a tall male with brown hair murmured something in her ear, his lips close to her neck, and Yaya's only response was a heated giggle. One hand was resting close to her hip, and it was slowly traveling upward –

"Shit. Let's go get Kukai." Amu nodded quickly, and the two turned to flee the scene.

"Nagihiko, stop giving the two of them drinks – for god's sake – shit!!" Kukai attempted to refrain Nagihiko from handing more alcoholic beverages to the nearly passed out Kairi and the now raving drunk Tadase. Ikuto was sighing, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"But it's fun!" Nagihiko gave him a pleasant smile and Kukai could feel a sweat breaking out at the menacing undertone of Nagihiko's presence, that clearly said 'don't mess with me or do you want to end up like them as well? I can do it, trust me I can.'

"H-hey! Kukai!" Nagihiko, Kukai and Ikuto turned, curious.

"Oh, hey Amu. What's up?" Kukai frowned at the freaked out look on Amu's face.

"A guy just got Yaya drunk! And I think he's convinced her to go home with him!!" Amu shot out in one breath, nervous anxiety taking over her body. She really didn't like lying to her friend – although, part of it _was_ quite possibly true. Kukai's eyes widened a fraction, and he turned to Rima for confirmation, who simply nodded.

"A-all right, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, take her back to your place!!"

"Why can't she go to yours?" Amu paused, her mind panicking. She hadn't quite thought of this…

"B-because Amu is already going back with somebody!" Rima blurted out, before her hands quickly slapped across her mouth, having unable to control her own voice. Ikuto stared at Amu blankly. The two weren't going out, sure, but it was a well-known fact that Ikuto was in love with Amu. Amu turned to stare at Rima, nothing but pure mortification present on her face. Kukai stared at Amu, his face turning red.

"I… didn't need to know that."

"Well, you asked." Rima quickly regained her composure.

"Where are you going, then, Rima?" Nagihiko asked, one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you live with Amu and Yaya too, don't you?"

Rima's eyes widened.

"Uh… with… somebody else." She replied, lamely. Nagihiko frowned.

"This isn't the time or place, people – Kukai, will you just take Yaya home? So she doesn't do anything ridiculously stupid?" Amu pleaded, and Kukai sighed, rushing a hand through his hair.

"Okay… where is she?" Amu's eyes lit up, and she pointed towards the club entrance.

Kukai wandered off away from the group, eyeing the crowd for Yaya's familiar colored hair. He spotted her immediately, with another guy with brown hair. She was giggling as he spoke with hushed tones in her ear. Kukai felt anger flare up inside of him.

"Hey, could you get away from her?" He hissed, and the guy looked up at him in dissatisfaction.

But after eyeing Kukai for a moment, Kukai could see the previous protest that was in him had quickly gone. He grinned, now gratefully for the build soccer had given him.

"Eh? Who're you?" Yaya squinted at him, as if unable to see. She swayed slightly on her feet, tripping and falling straight into Kukai's arms.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here…"

* * *

Kukai stumbled into his apartment, Yaya's body held tightly against his, as she nipped at his neck, her hands clutching his back and bunching his shirt under her palms. He wasn't quite sure how this had happened – but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Yaya whined at the lack of attention Kukai was giving her, as he slammed the door with his foot, hoisting her up and dragging her up the stairs, Yaya's legs wrapping around his waist.

His mouth found hers, her loose curls tickling his cheeks, as he deposited Yaya on his bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off, before grabbing at the hem of Yaya's. She let him pull it off without hesitation, and moved to unclasp her bra.

It was rushed and unfamiliar territory – and Yaya wasn't quite sure who this boy was above her but she didn't care, as she felt his hands coil against her stomach, moving down her body to the rim of her leather skirt, skimming lightly before stopping at the zipper and in a single movement the skirt was off and somewhere on the floor.

She felt the same rush of whatever it had been on the dance floor fly through her veins once again, and Yaya felt herself latch onto the sensation, her hands reaching and pulling soft strands of hair and a stranger's face closer to her own mouth. His mouth licked and nipped as it head from her mouth and down her neck. Yaya squeaked as he hit a sweet spot at the junction between shoulder and neck, her hands grasping his hair a little tighter.

Yaya's hands wandered down his chest lightly, muscles jumping under her touch, as she quickly began to undo the belt, the sound of metal hitting metal and cloth rustling until Yaya finally managed to undo the belt and her fingers unclasped the button and zippers, pushing them down. Kukai moved to pull the jeans past his knees and ankles, letting them fall to the ground while pushing Yaya upwards onto the bed.

Yaya felt her ankles hanging off the side of the bed, and her hands propelled her upwards until she was fully on the bed, breathing heavily and eyes half lidded with desire and adrenaline.

There was a little voice in the back of Kukai's mind telling him to stop, she's drunk, you're taking advantage of her, but Kukai paid no mind to it. All he wanted now was Yaya. He felt her fingers lingering on the band of his boxers, and he felt his body give an involuntary shudder. He saw the grin on Yaya's face as her fingers curled under the band, teasing, before her hand slipped under. Her fingers wrapped around his manhood, and she began to stroke it slowly, causing Kukai to groan in response.

"Shit–" He mumbled, breathing raggedly into Yaya's ear. He could feel himself losing control, and grabbed at Yaya's wrist, pulling her hand away. He pinned Yaya's wrists above her head, his free hand pushing aside the thin fabric of her panties, a finger slipping into her, moving relentlessly. Yaya cried out, her body squirming and hips bucking as she attempted to get him closer inside of her, and in went another finger.

Kukai groaned at the tight feeling of Yaya, her thighs clenching together in an automatic response. He felt her insides quiver all around his fingers before she cried out and came into his hand.

Pulling the panties aside, they slid down Yaya's legs and she kicked them off her ankles, before grabbing the rim of Kukai's boxers and her fingers once again curled under the edge of fabric and pulled them down. Kukai pushed Yaya's legs open, the other hand holding his weight above her as he positioned himself, breathing becoming ragged as his tip skimmed lightly against the folds of her womanhood.

Yaya whined, her hips turning up to meet his, pleading, and Kukai obliged – in a single thrust he was inside her, causing the two to moan loudly.

Kukai began to move, setting a harsh and fast pace that Yaya fought to keep up with. After a while she let go and let him take command of the situation, her insides twisting steadily, and she could feel something building as his thrusts became faster and harder, her voice not sounding like her own as she whined to him to keep going. Yaya whimpered as she felt something coming closer to exploding inside her, as Kukai's thrusts became spastic and unregulated, before she screamed as everything turned white and her body clenched around Kukai's manhood, Kukai freezing above Yaya's body, as she felt his seed fill her. He collapsed above her, resting his body on his forearms, Yaya's breathing heavy in his ears.

Yaya shuddered as he pulled out, her body growing cold until he pulled the sheets over them and bundled her body close to his.

* * *

Yaya groaned as light filtered in through some curtains, straight at her eyes. She had a massive pounding headache, and knew right away that she'd probably drank way too much the night before. Her mind was fuzzy and blocked, and she wasn't quite sure what she was doing or where she was and why the hell was she naked?!

Yaya's eyes snapped open, staring at unfamiliar white ceilings (or as unfamiliar a white ceiling can get), the sheets wrapped around her body were not thick like her down comforter at the apartment she shared with Amu and Rima. Her breathing quickened as she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes.

It was only then she noticed the heat to her right, and the soft breathing of another person. Turning her head quietly, she found herself staring straight into the olive eyes of Kukai Souma. He was watching her intently as numerous thoughts flew through her head.

But the only thing that managed to come from her mouth was, "Shit."

Kukai couldn't help but crack a grin and snicker at the mortified expression on her face.

Yaya's eyes narrowed.

"What are you laughing at?" She harrumphed, turning her body away from his, and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought to keep them at bay.

"Yaya…" She heard his voice closer to her ear, as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

Yaya sniffed, turning her body to face him.

"What?" She whined, tears falling from her eyes now. Kukai's eyes widened.

"W-whoa, Yaya, don't cry! C'mon, Yaya… don't cry…" He mumbled, holding her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks, his face moving closer to hers.

"S-stop it, Kukai…" Yaya sighed, moving his hands away and wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Don't tell me that after everything that happened last night you still hate me." Kukai pleaded, a small flicker of hope dying. Yaya stared at him, shocked.

"I thought you hated me?" Yaya murmured, her lips pursed into a tight line. Kukai snorted, grabbing her face once again with his hands and pressing his lips insistently to hers. She stared at him, as he pulled back, breathless.

"Does that answer your question?"

Yaya could feel a familiar sensation rushing through her veins as Kukai pushed atop her, reveling in the cool sheets under her body and the warmth of Kukai's skin above her.

* * *

Yay for heated drunken sex!

(You know you like it)

Anyways – sorry it's so rushed, I have to go to class… lol.

Yeah, hope you like. I might add more chapters to this featuring Ikuto and Amu smexy time, and a chapter for Rima and Nagihiko, because those two just make me squeal!

Mm, I definitely think I might add a chapter for Rima and Nagihiko. For sure. Amuto doesn't need any more lemons – that fandom has enough, ha ha!!

The lemon fandom for Rima and Nagihiko just don't have enough, either. (2 STORIES PEOPLE, 2!!!!!!!!! Complete stories, that is.) Screw writing an Amuto lemon, I'm totally going for Rimahiko next!!!!

…LOL.


End file.
